backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
List of references to Back to the Future (Internet)
This page is for [[List of references to Back to the Future|references to the Back to the Future trilogy]] on the internet. Angry Video Game Nerd Bob and George *Bob and George #313: Mega Man puts on a time suit and comments that he feels like a walking DeLorean. Dr. Light exclaims, "Great Scott!" The commentary has the author theorizing about what the thrusters on the back of the DeLorean were supposed to do. College Humor *The site has a video titled Back to The Future Sex Scenes. It was a parody depicting Marty having sexual relations with his mom and going back several times to prevent it. Each attempt ended with Marty having relations with himself and his mother. The picture was also referenced where his brother was replaced by several Martys. (???) Double Rainboom *16:30 - When Rainbow Dash crashes, she leaves a double rainbow flame trail and the music from the movie plays. FireWire (icon) *The icon looks like the Flux Capacitor. Google *For April Fools' Day 2008, Google's Gmail advertised a hoax application called Gmail Custom Time, which allows a user to send an email back in time to by several hours or even days. To explain how it would resolve issues of causality, the Gmail ad said that it would utilize an e-flux capacitor. It also explained that had it allowed the user to send Gmail to a time before Gmail existed, it would be like hanging out with one's parents before they were born. http://mail.google.com/mail/help/customtime/index.html *In April 2014, Google introduced a feature to the Street View portion of their Google Maps site that allows the user to view streets from other time periods, effectively allowing the user to 'travel back in time' through Street View. The peg-man that controls the user's position was given a redesign to resemble Emmett Brown holding a clock. How it Should Have Ended JewWario *On February 10, 2011, the late game reviewer JewWario posted an episode of his show You Can Play This! focusing on the game Super Back to the Future Part II. The episode has JewWario sending a message to the past version of Doc Brown (again played by Doug Walker) with the help of the modern version, telling Brown about the game and offering an explanation on how to play it despite the language barrier. The episode starts with a closing comment on the game from Episode 94 of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Nostalgia Critic *On October 13, 2008, the Nostalgia Critic posted a video tribute to Drew Struzan and shown some of his movie posters, including the ones made for the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy. **On July 13, 2010, the Nostalgia Critic posted a review of the movie The Room. In the opening, the Nostalgia Critic explains that, though the film is one of the most-requested by fans, he can't review it because it was made in 2003, and therefore falls behind his cut-off date. However, Doc Brown (played by Doug Walker, who also plays the Nostalgia Critic) appears and takes the Critic into the future so he can review the film. The time travel sequence uses footage from the original Back to the Future. **On July 10, 2012, the Nostalgia Critic posted a video containing what he believed to the Top 11 Most Awesome Movie Themes. The main theme to Back to the Future was rated as #1 on his list. PVP *In the February 1, 2006 strip, the cast of the webcomic was trapped in the past, until discovering the DeLorean time machine and learning that "the movie was based on actual events." The DeLorean has infrequently popped up as a joke in the strip since. Sandra and Woo *Comic strip 0798: Sandra and her father Richard view a televised interview where a Sony executive mentions the details of how the Back To The Future reboot will be made accessible to modern audiences such as: **Marty teaches his parents about social media and phone apps instead of Rock'N'Roll. **Doc will go for clean energy as plutonium won't be used as the fuel for the DeLorean, which instead runs on friendship and tolerance. The Annoying Orange *There is an episode called "Back to the Fruiture". *In the episode "Tough Enough", when a durian called Spike tries to correct Orange that he is a durian, Orange thought he said that he is a DeLorean and says to go back to the future before Spike says that he's a durian and that he's an exotic flavourful fruit, not a time-travelling car. Also, Spike mentions Clint Eastwood. The Irate Gamer Show *On the "Back to the Future review", IG review the NES game, it's similar to The Angry Video Game Nerd's video review. *On the episode "Mario's Time Machine", IG is talking about "the ridiculous time travel scenes" and says "Just get me a flux capacitor so I can skip these stupid levels!" The Misfortune of Being Ned *In the episode "Time Machine", Ned comes across Doc, who mistakes him for Marty, and needs him to travel back to the past in the DeLorean time machine, but T-1000 from Terminator stops Ned before he can get to 88 miles per hour. The Question Song *The Question Song TomSka * In the beginning of YouTuber Thomas "TomSka" Ridgewell's video "STUPID JUSTIN BIEBER PARODY", Justin comes through a portal in a DeLorean that looks almost identical to the DeLorean time machine. Also, in the top-left corner of the screen, it says "Justin Time", similar to the style of the BTTF logo. VG Cats *#259: Sunglasses, down vest, make like a tree, DeLorean time machine, abortion? (???) WatchMojo.com * Top 10 Back To The Future Trilogy Moments * Top 10 Back to the Future II Broken Promises * Top 10 Movies that are Impossible to Hate- ''Back to the Future'' ranks #3 on this list. * Top 10 Untouchable Movies- Back to the Future is ranked #6. * Top 10 Movies of the 1980s- Back to the Future is ranked #2. * Top 10 Movies that are Iconic to 80s Kids- Back to the Future is ranked #1. * Top 10 Teen Movies of the 1980s- Back to the Future is ranked #2. * Top 10 Best Robert Zemeckis Movies- ''Back to the Future Part III'' is ranked #8, Back to the Future Part II is ranked #5 and Back to the Future is ranked #1. * Top 10 Movie Theme Songs - Part 2- "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News is ranked #2. * Top 10 Iconic Instrumental Film Scores- Alan Silvestri's score for Back to the Future ranks #10. * Top 10 Time Travel Video Games- Back to the Future: The Game is ranked #6. * Top 10 Movie Depictions of the Future- The depiction of the future as seen in Back to the Future Part II ranks #3. * Top 10 Wrong Movie Predictions About the Future- In this video, the depiction of the future as seen in ''Back to the Future Part II'' ranks #2. * Top 10 Best Time Travel Movies- In this video, Back to the Future ranks #1. * Top 10 Time Machines- The DeLorean time machine ranks #2. * Top 10 Movie Cars- The DeLorean time machine ranks #1. * Top 10 Running Out of Time Scenes in Movies- The clock tower climax of Back to the Future ranks #1. * Top 10 Characters Who Meet Their Older Self- The scene from Back to the Future Part II where Biff Tannen meets his older self when he gives the sports almanac is ranked #2. A clip of Jennifer crossing paths with her older self is seen at the start of the video. * Top 10 Meanest Movie Teachers- Mr. Strickland ranks #1. * Top 10 Movie Bullies- Biff Tannen, his grandson, and great-grandfather are all ranked #1. * Top 10 Memorable Movie Insults- Marty's Achilles heel of being called "chicken" is ranked #3. * Top 20 Dumbest Insults in Movies- Biff's insult of 'butthead' ranks #10. * Top 10 Most Important Dates in Fiction- November 5, 1955 ranks #1. October 21, 2015 is also mentioned. * Top 10 Deja Vu Movies to See Again and Again- Back to the Future Part II ranks #10. * Top 10 Amazing Books that Don't Actually Exist- Grays Sports Almanac is ranked #2. * Top 10 Best Movie Sequels- Back to the Future Part II ranks #6. * Top 10 Best Summer Blockbusters of All Time- Back to the Future ranks #10. * Top 10 Uses of Foreshadowing in Movies- In Back to the Future Part II, the scene where 1985-A Biff watches the scene from A Fistful of Dollars where Clint Eastwood uses a steel plate as a makeshift bulletproof vest (which foreshadows how Marty outsmarts Buford in Part III) ranks #6. * Top 10 Greatest Fictional Bands in Movies- Marvin Berry and the Starlighters are ranked #9. * Top 10 Rube Goldberg Machines in Movies- Doc's automatic dog feeder, his 1885 refrigerator and breakfast maker are all ranked #4. * Top 10 Michael J. Fox Performances- Michael J. Fox's portrayals of Marty, his son and daughter and Seamus are ranked #1. * Top 10 Dealing with Bullies Movie Scenes- George standing up to Biff in Back to the Future is ranked #1. * Top 10 Alternate Realities in Movies- 1985-A is ranked #2. * Top 10 Anachronisms in Movies- The anachronistic appearance of the Gibson ES-345 at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in Back to the Future is ranked #6. * Top 10 Movies Villains Inspired By Actual People- The 1985-A incarnation of Biff (who was based on Donald Trump) is ranked #4. * Top 10 Unbelievably Dumb Decisions in Sc-Fi Movies- Marty's decision to purchase the Grays Sports Almanac in Back to the Future Part II is ranked #9. * Top 10 Awkward Movie Kissing Scenes- The scene in Back to the Future where Lorraine kisses Marty is ranked #1. Wolfram|Alpha *The site's computational knowledge engine defines a "delorean" as a unit of power equal to 1.21 gigawatts, and uses 88 miles per hour as a benchmark for comparing speeds. See: "speed cheetah". xkcd *One strip involves one person, telling another, about his professor friend building a time machine out of a DeLorean and changing his history for the better. His friend tells him that her father was in the North Tower of the World Trade Center, but he didn't have the vehicle anymore.http://xkcd.com/102/ *On October 30, 2009, xkcd parodied Doc Brown visiting houses for Halloween, but being off by one day.http://xkcd.com/656/ *A circuit diagram included a flux capacitor.http://xkcd.com/730/ YouTube Rewind *In "Now Watch Me 2015", PewDiePie and Zoella use the board as a time machine showing a time circuit so that they can go back in time to February 14, 2005. Category:Lists Category:BTTF culture